wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Romeo i Julia/Akt czwarty
Scena pierwsza Cela '''OJCA LAURENTEGO'. OJCIEC LAURENTY i PARYS'' ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:W ten czwartek zatem? to bardzo pośpiesznie. ;PARYS:Mój teść, Kapulet, życzy sobie tego: A ja powodu nie mam rzecz odwlekać. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Nie znasz pan, mówisz, uczuć swojej przyszłej; Krzywa to droga, ja takich nie lubię. ;PARYS:Bez miary płacze nad śmiercią Tybalta, Małom jej przeto mówił o miłości, Bo Wenus w domu łez się nie uśmiecha, Ojciec jej, mając to za niebezpieczne, Że się tak bardzo poddaje żalowi, W mądrości swojej przyśpiesza nasz związek, By zatamować źródło tych łez, które W odosobnieniu cieką za obficie, A w towarzystwie prędzej mogą ustać. Znasz teraz, ojcze, powód tej nagłości. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY na stronie:Obym mógł nie znać powodów do zwłoki! głośno :Patrz, hrabio, oto twa przyszła nadchodzi. Wchodzi '''JULIA' ;PARYS:Szczęsny traf dla mnie, piękna przyszła żono! ;JULIA:Być może, przyszłość jest nieodgadnioną. ;PARYS:To „może” ma być już w ten czwartek z rana. ;JULIA:Co ma być, będzie. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Prawda to zbyt znana. ;PARYS:Przyszłaś się, pani, spowiadać przed ojcem? ;JULIA:Mówiąc to, panu bym się spowiadała. ;PARYS:Nie zaprzecz przed nim, pani, że mię kochasz. ;JULIA:Że jego kocham, to wyznam i panu. ;PARYS:Wyznasz mi także, tuszę, że mnie kochasz. ;JULIA:Gdyby tak było, większą by to miało Wartość wyznane z daleka niż w oczy. ;PARYS:Biedna! łzy bardzo twarz twą oszpeciły. ;JULIA:Niewielkie przez to odniosły zwycięstwo; Dosyć już była uboga przed nimi. ;PARYS:Tym słowem bardziej ją krzywdzisz niż łzami. ;JULIA:Nie jest to krzywda, panie, ale prawda, I w oczy sobie ją mówię. ;PARYS:Twarz twoja Do mnie należy, a ty jej uwłaczasz. ;JULIA:Nie przeczę; moja bowiem była inna. Maszli czas teraz, mój ojcze duchowny, Czyli też mam przyjść wieczór po nieszporach? ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Nie brak mi teraz czasu, smętne dziecię. Racz, panie hrabio, zostawić nas samych. ;PARYS:Niech mię Bóg broni świętym obowiązkom Stać na przeszkodzie! Julio, w czwartek z rana Przyjdę cię zbudzić. Bądź zdrowa tymczasem I przyjm pobożne to pocałowanie. ''Wychodzi ;JULIA:O! Zamknij, ojcze, drzwi; a jak je zamkniesz, Przyjdź płakać ze mną. Nie ma już nadziei! Nie ma ratunku! Nie ma ocalenia! ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Ach, Julio! Znam twą boleść; mnie samego Nabawia ona prawie odurzenia, Słyszałem, i nic tego nie odwlecze, Ze w przyszły czwartek wziąć masz ślub z tym hrabią. ;JULIA:Nie mów mi, ojcze, że o tym słyszałeś; Chyba że powiesz, jak tego uniknąć, Jeżeli w swojej mądrości nie znajdziesz Żadnego na to środka, to przynajmniej Postanowienie moje nazwij mądrym, A w tym sztylecie zaraz znajdę środek. Bóg złączył moje i Romea serce, Ty nasze dłonie; i nim ta dłoń, świętą Pieczęcią twoją z Romeem spojona, Inny akt stwierdzi, nim to wierne serce W zdradzieckim buncie odda się innemu, To ostrze zada śmierć sercu i dłoni. Daj mi więc jaką radę zaczerpniętą Z długoletniego doświadczenia twego Albo bądź świadkiem, jak ten nóż rozstrzygnie Sprawę pomiędzy mną a moim losem, Wnet zaradzając temu, czego ani Wiek, ani rozum nie mógł doprowadzić Do rozwiązania zgodnego z honorem. Mów prędko; pilno mi wstąpić do grobu, Jeśli mi powiesz, że nie ma sposobu. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Stój, córko! Mam ja w myśli pewien środek, Wymagający równie rozpaczliwej Determinacji, jak jest rozpaczliwe To, czemu chcemy zapobiec. Jeżeli, Dla uniknienia małżeństwa z Parysem, Masz siłę woli odjąć sobie życie, To się odważysz snadź na coś takiego, Co będąc tylko podobnym do śmierci Uwolni cię od hańby, jakiej chciałaś Ujść przez zadanie jej sobie naprawdę. Maszli odwagę, toć wskaże ten środek. ;JULIA:O! każ mi, zamiast być żoną Parysa, Skoczyć ze szczytu wieży; w rozbójniczych Gościć jaskiniach, w legowiskach wężów; Zamknij mię w jedną klatkę z niedźwiedziami Albo mię wepchnij nocą do kostnicy, Zewsząd pokrytej szczątkami szkieletów, Poczerniałymi kośćmi i czaszkami, Każ mi wejść żywcem w grób świeżo kopany I w jeden całun z trupem się obwinąć; Wszystko to dawniej dreszcz budziło we mnie, Ale bez trwogi uczynię to zaraz, Bylebym tylko pozostała czystą Małżonką mego lubego kochanka. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Słuchaj więc: idź do domu, bądź wesoła, Przystań na związek z hrabią. Jutro środa; Staraj się jutro na noc zostać sama, Niech Marta nie śpi ten raz w twym pokoju. Masz tu flaszeczkę: weźmiesz ją do łóżka I filtrowany likwor ten wypijesz; A wnet po wszystkich żyłach cię przebiegnie Usypiający dreszcz, który owładnie Wszelką żywotną funkcją; wszystkie pulsa Wstrzymają w tobie swe zwyczajne bicie; Ni dech, ni ciepło nie wskaże, że żyjesz. Róże ust twoich i policzków zbledną Jak popiół; oczu zasłony zapadną, Jak gdy dłoń śmierci zakrywa dzień życia; Każdy twój członek, pozbawiony władzy, Zdrętwieje, stęgnie, zziębnie jak u trupa. I w tym pozornym stanie nagłej śmierci Zostawać będziesz czterdzieści dwie godzin, Wtedy się ockniesz jak ze snu błogiego. Gdy więc nazajutrz z rana narzeczony Przyjdzie cię zbudzić, znajdzie cię umarłą; Po czym, jak każe zwyczaj, przystrojona W godowe szaty, w odsłoniętej trumnie, Złożoną będziesz pod owym sklepieniem, Gdzie leżą wszyscy ze krwi Kapuletów. Uwiadomiony tymczasem przeze mnie O naszym planie, Romeo przybędzie; Wraz ze mną czekać będzie w owym lochu Na twe ocknienie i tej samej nocy Uprowadzi cię skrycie do Mantui. To cię uchroni od hańby grożącej; Jeśli brak woli lub niewieścia bojaźń Od wykonania tego cię nie wstrzyma. ;JULIA:O, daj mi, daj mi! nie mów o bojaźni! ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Masz, idź, bądź niewzruszona i szczęśliwa W tym przedsięwzięciu! Wyprawię natychmiast Jednego z naszych braci do Mantui Z listem do twego męża. ;JULIA:O nadziejo! Ty mi bądź bodźcem, a hasłem Romeo! Bądź zdrów, mój ojcze! Odchodzi Scena druga Pokój w domu Kapuletów. Wchodzą '''KAPULET', PANI KAPULET, MARTA i słudzy'' ;KAPULET do SŁUŻĄCEGO: Proś te osoby co tu są spisane SŁUŻĄCY''' wychodzi'' :A waść dwudziestu biegłych zbierz kucharzy. ;DRUGI SŁUŻĄCY:Nie będzie zły ani jeden, jaśnie panie, bo się przekonam wprzód o każdym, czy umie sobie oblizywać palce. ;KAPULET:A to na co? ;DRUGI SŁUŻĄCY:Zły to kucharz, jaśnie panie, co nie oblizuje sobie palców; o którym się więc przekonam, że tego nie umie, tego nie sprowadzę. ;KAPULET:Ruszaj! ''Wychodzi '''SŁUŻĄCY :Wątpię, czy wszystko na czas wygotujem. Bodaj cię! Prawdaż to, że Julia poszła Do ojca Laurentego? ;MARTA:Poszła, panie. ;KAPULET:To dobrze; może on co na niej wskóra. Cięta, uparta to skóra na buty. Wchodzi '''JULIA' ;MARTA:Patrz pan, jak raźnie wraca od spowiedzi. ;KAPULET:No, sekutnico, gdzieżeś to bywała? ;JULIA:Gdzie mię żałować nauczono, panie, Za grzech uporu i nieposłuszeństwa Naprzeciw woli twojej. Świętobliwy Kapłan Laurenty kazał mi się rzucić Do twych nóg i o przebaczenie prosić. Przebacz mi, ojcze! będę już uległa. ;KAPULET:Niech tam kto pójdzie prosić pana hrabię: Jutro mieć muszę spleciony ten węzeł. ;JULIA:Spotkałam hrabię w celi Laurentego I okazałam mu miłość, jak mogłam, Nie przekraczając granicy skromności. ;KAPULET:To co innego; tak, to dobrze, powstań; Tak być powinno, tak córce przystoi. Prosić tu hrabię, żeby przyszedł zaraz. Dalipan, święty to człek z tego mnicha; Słusznie mu całe miasto cześć oddaje. ;JULIA:Marto, pójdź ze mną do mego pokoju. Wszak mi pomożesz przymierzać przyborów, Jakie na jutro uznasz za stosowne? ;PANI KAPULET:Po co dziś? jutro będzie dosyć czasu. ;KAPULET:Idź z nią, waść, Jutro pójdziem do kościoła. 'JULIA' z MARTĄ wychodzi'' ;PANI KAPULET:Nie wiem, czy zdążym z przygotowaniami; Już wieczór. ;KAPULET:Nie troszcz się; dojrzę wszystkiego I wszystko będzie dobrze, za to ręczę. Idź do Juleczki, pomóż jej się przybrać. Ja się tej nocy nie położę; będę Na ten raz pełnił urząd gospodyni. Hej, służba! Cóż to? wszyscy się rozeszli? Mniejsza z tym, pójdę sam hrabię uprzedzić O zaszłej zmianie. Lekko mi na sercu, Ze się ten kozioł przecie opamiętał. Wychodzą Scena trzecia Pokój '''JULII'. Wchodzi JULIA i MARTA'' ;JULIA:Tak, ten strój wezmę. Ale, złota nianiu, Proszę cię, zostaw mię na tę noc samą, Bo dużo muszę pacierzy odmówić Dla uproszenia sobie względów niebios Nad moim stanem, jak wiesz, pełnym grzechu. Wchodzi '''PANI KAPULET' ;PANI KAPULET:Takaś zajęta? Mamże ci dopomóc? ;JULIA:Nie, pani; jużeśmy we dwie wybrały. Co mi na jutro może być potrzebne. Pozwól, bym teraz sama pozostała, I niechaj Marta spędzi tę noc z tobą. Pewnam, że wszyscy macie dość roboty Przy tym tak nagłym obchodzie. ;PANI KAPULET:Dobranoc! Połóż się, spocznij; potrzebujesz tego. ''Wychodzą '''PANI KAPULET' i MARTA'' ;JULIA:Dobranoc! Bóg wie, kiedy się zobaczym. Zimny dreszcz trwogi na wskroś mię przejmuje I jakby mrozi we mnie ciepło życia. Zawołam na nie, by mnie pokrzepiły; Nianiu! I po cóż tu ona? Straszliwy Ten czyn wymaga właśnie samotności. Ha! pójdź, flakonie! Gdyby jednakże ten płyn nie skutkował? Miałażbym gwałtem z hrabią być złączona? Nie, me; ucieczka w tym: leż tu w odwodzie. kładzie na stole sztylet A gdyby też to miała być trucizna, Którą mi ksiądz ten zręcznie śmierć chce zadać, By ujść zarzutu, że dał ślub kobiecie, Którą już pierwej zaślubił z kim innym? To by być mogło; ale nie, tak nie jest, Bo jego świętość jest wypróbowana, I nawet myśli tej nie chcę przypuszczać. Lecz gdybym w grobie się ocknęła pierwej, Nim mię Romeo przyjdzie oswobodzić? To byłoby okropnie! Nie udusiłażbym się wśród tych sklepień, Gdzie nigdy zdrowe nie wnika powietrze, I nie umarłażbym wprzód, nim Romeo Przyjdzie na pomoc? A choćbym i żyła. Czyliżby straszny wpływ nocy i śmierci, Którą dokoła będę otoczona, Obok wrażenia, jakie sprawiać musi Samaż miejscowość tego sklepionego Starożytnego lochu, w którym kości Zmarłych mych przodków od lat niepamiętnych Nagromadzone leżą, kędy świeżo Złożony Tybalt gnije pod całunem; I kędy nocą o pewnych godzinach Duchy, jak mówią, odbywają schadzki; Niestety! czyliżby prawdopodobnie To wszystko, gdybym wcześniej się ocknęła, A potem zapach trupi, krzyk podobny Do tego, jaki wydaje ów korzeń Ziela pokrzyku, gdy się go wyrywa, Krzyk wprawiający ludzi w obłąkanie, Czyliżby wszystko to, w razie ocknienia — Nie pomieszało mi zmysłów? Czyliżbym Po szalonemu nie igrała wtedy Z kośćmi mych przodków? nie poszła się pieścić Z trupem Tybalta? i w tym rozstrojeniu Nie rozbtłażbym sobie rozpaczliwie Głowy piszczelą którego z pradziadów Jak pałką? Patrzcie! patrzcie! zdaje mi się, Że duch Tybalta widzę ścigający Romea za to, że go wygnał z ciała. Stój! stój, Tybalcie! przytyka flakon do ust Do ciebie, mój luby, Spełniam ten toast zbawienia lub zguby. Wypija napój i rzuca się na łóżko. Scena czwarta Sala w domu Kapuletów. Wchodzi '''PANI KAPULET' i MARTA'' ;PANI KAPULET:Weź te półmiski i wydaj korzenie. ;MARTA:Piekarz o pigwy woła i daktyle. Wchodzi '''KAPULET' ;KAPULET:Śpieszcie się, śpieszcie! Już drugi kur zapiał; Poranny dzwonek ozwał się: to trzecia; Dojrzyj ciast, moja Marto; nie szczędź przypraw. ;MARTA:Co to za wścibstwo! Idźże się pan przespać. Dalipan, jutro się nam rozchorujesz Z tego niewczasu. ;KAPULET:Ani krzty! Do licha! Nie wysypiałem się dla spraw mniej ważnych, A przecież nigdy nie zachorowałem. ;PANI KAPULET:Wiem ci ja dobrze, wiem; umiał jegomość Swojego czasu myszkować; lecz teraz Ja czuwam nad tym, abyś pan nie czuwał. ''Wychodzą '''PANI KAPULET' i MARTA'' ;KAPULET:Zazdrosna sztuka! Wchodzą słudzy z różnymi koszami i drzewem. :Hej! co tam niesiecie? ;PIERWSZY SŁUGA:Rzeczy do kuchni, ale nie wiem jakie. ;KAPULET:Śpiesz się. Wychodzi '''SŁUŻĄCY' :Idź, wasze, suchszych szczap narąbać; Piotr ci kloc wskaże po temu. ;DRUGI SŁUGA:Jeżeli O kloca idzie, to dość mnie samego; Nie potrzebuję się zwracać do Piotra. ''Wychodzi ;KAPULET:Masz słuszność; żywo! Wesołe ladaco! Sam będziesz klocem. Dalipan, już dnieje I hrabia będzie tu zaraz z muzyką. Tak przyrzekł. Słychać muzykę :Otóż idzie; już go słychać. Hej! Żono! Marto! Chodźcie tu! Hej! Marto! Wchodzi '''MARTA' :Idź, obudź Julkę, ubierz ją co żywo, Ja pogawędzę tymczasem z Parysem. Spiesz się, nie marudź; pan młody już przyszedł. Co tchu się zwijaj. ''Wychodzi Scena piąta Pokój '''JULII'. JULIA w łóżku. Wchodzi MARTA'' ;MARTA:Panienko! Julciu! Jak się to zaspało! Wstawaj, gołąbku! Wstawaj! Wstydź się, śpiochu! Panienko! duszko! rybko! Ani mrumru! Chcesz, widzę, wyspać się za cały tydzień, Jakbyś wiedziała, że ci hrabia Parys Następnej nocy nie da oka zmrużyć. Odpuść mi Panie, amen! Jak śpi smacznie! Muszę ją jednak zbudzić. Julciu! Julciu! Niech no cię hrabia Parys tak zastanie, To się dopiero zerwiesz. Cóż to? w sukni? Jużeś ubrana i znów się pokładłaś? Dosyć już tego! Julciu! Panno Julio! — Ha! przez Bóg żywy! Na pomoc! na pomoc! Ona nie żyje! O, ja nieszczęśliwa! Po co mi było się rodzić? Na pomoc! Choć trochę akwawitu! Panie! Panie! Wchodzi '''PANI KAPULET' ;PANI KAPULET:Co to za hałas? ;MARTA:O dniu niefortunny! ;PANI KAPULET:Mów, co się stało? ;MARTA:Patrz, pani. ;PANI KAPULET:O nieba! O moje dziecię! o moja pociecho! Wstań! odżyj albo umrę razem z tobą! Na pomoc! wołaj pomocy! ''Wchodzi '''KAPULET' ;KAPULET:Co za guzdralstwo! Pan młody już czeka. ;MARTA:Ona nie żyje; rozstała się z życiem! O dniu żałosny! ;PANI KAPULET:O dniu opłakany! Ona nie żyje, nie żyje, nie żyje! ;KAPULET:Puśćcie minie, niech zobaczę... Jak lód zimna; Krew w niej zastygła; członki jej zdrętwiały. . . Dawno już życie z tych ust uleciało. Śmierć ją zwarzyła, jak mróz najpiękniejszy Pierwiosnek w maju. Nieszczęsny ja starzec! ;MARTA:O niefortunny dniu! ;PANI KAPULET:O dniu boleści! ;KAPULET:Śmierć ta, niszcząca wszystkie me nadzieje, Głos mi tamuje i zamyka usta. ''Wchodzi '''OJCIEC LAURENTY' i PARYS z muzykantami'' ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Czy panna młoda już jest w pogotowiu Iść do kościoła? ;KAPULET:Iść, ale nie wrócić: O synu, w wilię dnia twojego ślubu Śmierć zaślubiła twą oblubienicę. Patrz, oto leży ten kwiat w jej uścisku. Śmierć jest mym zięciem, śmierć jest mym dziedzicem. Umrę i wszystko jej oddam, bo wszystko Oddaje śmierci, kto oddaje ducha. ;PARYS:Tak dawnom wzdychał do tego poranku I takiż widok czekał mię u mety! ;PANI KAPULET:Dniu nienawistny, przeklęty! ohydny, Stokroć obmierzły, jakiemu równego W obiegu swoim czas jeszcze nie widział! Jedno mieć tylko, jedno biedne dziecko, Jedną uciechę i jedną pociechę, I tę zabiera śmierć nielitościwa! ;MARTA:O smutny, smutny dniu! o dniu żałosny! Najopłakańszy, najniefortunniejszy, Jaki widziałam w życiu kiedykolwiek! O dniu! o smutny dniu! O dniu żałosny! Nie było nigdy jeszcze dnia takiego. O! stokroć smutny dniu, stokroć żałosny! ;PARYS:Okrutna, sroga świętokradzka śmierci! Tyś mię podeszła, obdarła, zgnębiła, Przez ciebiem niebo stracił, okrutnico! O Julio! luba! życie! już nie życie, Niemniej jednakże luba i po śmierci! ;KAPULET:Zawistny, twardy, niecny, zbójczy losie! Po cóż ci, po co było tak tyrańsko Wniwecz obracać naszą uroczystość! O moje dziecko! raczej duszo moja, Nie moje dziecko; bo dziecko jest trupem; I wraz z nim cała pociech mych ostoja, Cały wdzięk życia stał się śmierci łupem! ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Przestańcie! rozpacz nie leczy rozpaczy. Nadobne dziecię to było własnością Zarówno nieba, jak i waszą; niebo Zabrało swoją część; tym lepiej dla niej. Wyście nie mogli waszej części ziemskiej Ustrzec od śmierci, ale część jej lepszą Niebo zachowa w wiekuistym życiu. Jej wywyższenie było szczytem waszych Życzeń i dążeń. W nim zakładaliście Swój raj na ziemi i płaczecież teraz, I rozpaczacież widząc ją wzniesioną Ponad obłoki do istnego raju? O, zła to miłość jęczeć z żalu wtedy, Kiedy tym, których kochamy, jest dobrze. Nie ta dziewica dobrze poszła za mąż, Co długie lata przeżyła w zamęściu, Lecz ta, co młodo zamężną umiera. Połóżcie tamę łzom i umaiwszy To piękne ciało liśćmi rozmarynu, Każcie je; wedle zwyczaju, niebawem W świątecznych szatach zanieść do kościoła. Świętymi wprawdzie są boleści prawa, Przecież rozsądek z łez się naigrawa. ;KAPULET:Cośmy na gody poprzysposabiali, To musi teraz posłużyć na pogrzeb; Weselna uczta zamieni się w stypę, Dźwięk strun w jęk dzwonów, pieśni w smętne treny, Mirtowy wieniec martwą skroń otoczy, Słowem, wszystko się w opak przeistoczy. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Wyjdźcie stąd, państwo, i ty, hrabio, także, Niech się gotuje każdy odprowadzić Te piękne zwłoki na wieczny spoczynek. Snadź niebo na was o coś zagniewane; Nie jątrzcież jego gniewu jeszcze gorzej Oporem przeciw świętej woli bożej. Wychodzą '''KAPULET', PANI KAPULET, PARYS i OJCIEC LAURENTY'' ;PIERWSZY MUZYKANT:Trzeba nam podobno schować dudy w miech i wynieść się za drzwi. ;MARTA:Tak, tak, schowajcie swoje instrumenta, Poczciwi ludzie, nie ma tu co robić. Wychodzi ;DRUGI MUZYKANT:Możeć się jeszcze co znajdzie. Wchodzi '''PIOTR' ;PIOTR:Zagrajcie mi na basetli, panowie muzykanci, zagrajcie mi na basetli, jeżeli mi dobrze życzycie. ;PIERWSZY MUZYKANT:Dlaczego na basietli? ;PIOTR:Bo moja dusza gra teraz na drumli. Zagrajcie mi co smętnie skocznego dla rozweselenia. ;PIERWSZY MUZYKANT:Daj nam waść pokój; nie pora teraz do gędźby. ;PIOTR:Nie chcecie zatem? ;PIERWSZY MUZYKANT:Nie. ;PIOTR:Czekajcie, zapłacę wam za to. ;PIERWSZY MUZYKANT:Czym takim? ;PIOTR:Nie brzęczącą monetą, jak mi Bóg miły! ale bitą monetą; monetą godną rzępołów. ;PIERWSZY MUZYKANT:To my się waćpanu równą monetą odpłacimy; monetą godną lokajów. ;PIOTR:Wprzód ja wam lokajską klingą zagram po brzuchu. ;DRUGI MUZYKANT:Schowaj waćpan swój rożen, a wydobądź lepiej swój dowcip. ;PIOTR:Strzeżcie się ostrza mego dowcipu, bo was przeszyje na wylot. Baczność! ''śpiewa :Gdy z piersi płynie jęk, A serce żal rozkrwawia, Muzyki srebrny dźwięk... Dlaczego srebrny dźwięk? Dlaczego muzyki srebrny dźwięk? Cóż waść na to, mości prymusie gaj do? ;PIERWSZY MUZYKANT:Jużci dlatego, że srebro ma dźwięk miły. ;PIOTR:Brawo! a waść co na to, mości Klawicymbale? ;DRUGI MUZYKANT:Dlatego, sądzę, że muzykanci grają za srebro. ;PIOTR:Brawo także! A waść co o tym sądzisz, mości Kaleczyuchu? ;TRZECI MUZYKANT:Nie wiem doprawdy, co o tym sądzić. ;PIOTR:O, przepraszam, zapomniałem, że jesteś śpiewakiem. No, to ja powiem za ciebie: „Muzyki srebrny dźwięk” mówi się dlatego, że muzykanci rzadko kiedy złoto za muzykę dostają. wychodzi śpiewając :Muzyki srebrny dźwięk Natychmiast ulgę sprawia. ;PIERWSZY MUZYKANT:Cóż to za bezczelny łotr z tego hultaja! ;DRUGI MUZYKANT:Pal go kaci! Zejdźmy tam na dół wmieszać się między orszak żałobny i czekać, rychło co spadnie z półmiska. Wychodzą Akt 4